1. Field
One or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to displaying images.
2. Background
An image display apparatus displays broadcast programs and other video signals in analog or digital form. Digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Recently, consumer interest has pushed the industry towards three-dimensional (3D) viewing.